A Hollow Prophecy
by Syndrell
Summary: "You didn't ask them for help, Ichigo, but the Eyes of Death are upon you, and to refuse their help and advice is an insult you can not afford." Urahara stated calmly to the Vizard/Shinigami Daihyou.
1. Hollow Whispers

**A Hollow Prophecy**

(Set after Aizen's defeat - AU)

(I don't own Bleach nor any of it's characters, and you can't sue me, cause I got nothing, but I do own the characters I made up so there. :P)

* * *

'I still can't even begin to understand it, when I try it just makes my head and heart hurt.'

'I've never felt such an all consuming pain, it's nearly crippling.'

'I know you tried to tell me. I know you tried to explain.'

'I feel...not alone. That little word doesn't even cover it.'

'I almost feel empty, or better yet, Hollow.'

'It feels strange to use the word that I use to associate with you on myself.'

'I never thought of it before now.'

'You were a constant since all this began.'

'You were my hardest teacher, and you promised me two things.'

'To make me hate you, which you did very well.'

'And to make me thank you, and I do. You made me harder against my enemies, but I still care. You made me not regret the things I've done to get where I am.'

'Where I am. Ha. I'm still a Shinigami Daihyou, and I still go after the few Hollows that come here, but I haven't felt your presence for such a long time. I wish there could have been a different way.'

'It doesn't seem right to have you just fade away. I always thought you'd never leave me, which made you safe to hesitantly trust, not blindly trust, because you dangerous.'

'I wish I knew what happened to you.'

'Sometimes I feel like I can still feel you laughing in my mind'

'It use to freak me out, but now I'd welcome it.'

'To hear that watery, echoing voice of yours, and hear you say, 'Now that was a good joke, wasn't it? Ya were afraid ya lost me, an' ya were scared!' '

_"How long are ya gonna lay there, moping o'er the lost o' yer Hollow, King?"_ It was his Hollow's voice, that mocking voice, and each word was like a blade, designed to cut.

The Shinigami sat up, eyes wide, as he looked around to try and find the source of the voice..

"O-Ogichi?" He whispered to the still air of his dark bedroom.

_"Naw, King. Jus' a figment o' yer tired, an' strained imagination."_ The voice sneered.

He shook his head, almost feeling the need to pinch himself. "I'm going crazy!"

_"Che, ya were already crazy, King. Ya heard a voice in yer head, and faught things no normal human could see. That does constitute as a form o' insanity."_ That echoing, less-then-sane laugh reverberated through out the small room.

Ichigo sat up, still not quite able to believe that it might be his Hollow.

_"Yer jus' gonna sit there, with that annoying brainless look on yer face? I'm startin' ta wonder how ya ever became King in the first place, Ichi-go."_

"Damn you!" Ichigo muttered, turning his head, as if to ignore the voice.

_"So this is the thanks I get fer comin' back? Yer just gonna ignore me? Fine, King."_

"Wait!" He cried out, but the voice and presence of his Hollow, his personal demon were gone.

"DAMNIT!" He hit his pillow in frustration. "Ogichi, please. I have questions." He said to his silent room.

Still no response, but then again, what did he expect from the voice that seemed to surround him, though he was sure it was all in his mind.

* * *

**Syndrell:** Reviews are welcome, so is constructive criticism.  
**Senkusha:** -whacks Syn with a stick-  
**Syndrell:** -clutches arm- OW! What the Hell?  
**Senkusha: **-glares- Ya didn't introduce us yet.  
**Syndrell:** -mumbles- Yeah, I know. You'll get your introduction soon enough! Just wait for it.  
**Senkusha:** -glares as the stick turns into a scythe- Hurry!  
**Syndrell:** Bastard! -Runs off to work on next chapter-

Quote for this chapter:

"_Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse?_" - **Ogichi**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Aibou** - Partner

**Shinigami** - Death God

**Shinigami Daihyou** - Death God Representative

**Shinigami Daihyou Kishou** - Death God Representative Badge

**Sotaicho** - Captain Commander

**Taicho**- Captain

**Seireitei** - Soul Society

**Shin****oeijutsuin** - Spiritual Arts Academy

**S****hunpo** - Flash Step

**Sonido** - (Sound/Sound Ceremony) Hollow version of Flash Step

**Cero **- (Zero/Hollow Flash) a powerful and swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizard.

**Reiryoku **- (Spiritual Power) is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user.

**Reiatsu**- (Spiritual Pressure) is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released.

**Reiraku** - (Spirit Threads) are the visualization of Reiryoku into threads which spiritually aware people can follow

**S****ekkiseki** - (Spirit Reducing Stone), a material known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones.

**Senkaimon** - (World Penetration Gate) is the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave Soul Society by unlocking it.

**J****igokuch****o** - (Hell Butterfly) are completely black butterflies that serve various purposes.

**Kid****o**- (Demon Way/Spirit Way) - is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms, also the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat.

**Eishohaki** - (?) a technique that releases Kidō without a spirit chant.

**Vizard **- (Masked Warriors) Shinigami with Hollow Masks.


	2. Hollow Findings

(Still Don't own. Man, I wish I did.)

* * *

The two days of silence seemed to trickle by like sand through an hourglass. He made his way back up to his room, ignoring evrything, save for his insane father who attacked him when he came home.

He laid down, closing his eyes, thinking of his Hollow. Always his thoughts returned to Ogichi, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was a good thing for him to constantly think of that...that damned, fucking thing.

_"Yer words hurt, King. I'm not a thing. Ya still think such bad things o' me, reguardless o' how many times I saved yer life."_ That voice said in an acidic, mocking tone.

"You just did that so you wouldn't die. It had nothing to do with saving me." He replied dully. Everything was weighing down on him, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

_"Che, so what? I still saved ya. Ya owe me, King."_

Ichigo closed his eyes with a sigh. "I know." His voice was quiet. he could almost... _almost_... see that pale face, gold on black eyes wide with shock. Ichigo continued to speak quietly. "I know I owe you, and I intend on repaying you for your help. You've finally made me see who and what you really are."

_"Oh? An' whas'sat, King?" _The voice sneered.

"My teacher. You taught me to be hard, cold, and made me see that mercy can be a weakness toward the wrong person. Toward a person who doesn't deserve it. You taught me to survive, and I owe you for that."

_"Ya never miss a chance ta sound profound, an' I told ya it pisses me off."_ The voice said.

Ichigo laughed softly. "Sorry?"

_"Liar. Ya ain't been sorry fer a long time. Ya jus' say it ta make someone feel better, but I ain't got feelins, so don't waste apologies on one who don't care fer 'em."_

Ogichi constantly reminded Ichigo that the creature he was speaking to was a Hollow. Saying he was going to devour his soul, and eat him, and the harsh disreguard/rejection for emotions. All pointed out to Ichigo, so he would never forget.

"You keep getting me off track, Ogichi." The Hollow hissed, but said nothing in reply. Ichigo opens his eyes, looking at the ceiling. "Are you in my inner world?"

Silence was the responce. Ichigo cursed, and tried to get some sleep.

This time it was another three days before he heard his Hollow's voice, and seemed like it was a little further away. _"Ya finished tryin' ta act like a good guy? Ya finished actin' like the Hero?"_

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

_"Yer askin' the wrong questions, King."_

"Where.."

_"No."_

"No? No what?"

_"No, I ain't gonna tell ya where I am."_

Ichigo felt frustrated. "Why are you doing this?"

_"Because, if ya want yer Hollow back, Ichigo, then ya gotta find him."_

Ichigo felt his eyes widen. "You're not Ogichi."

_"Naw, I ain't Ogichi, King."_

"B-but..."

_"Never said I was yer Hollow, did I?"_

"Damnit. Who are you?"

_"Ain't answerin' that one either, King. It don't matter who I am. Just keep in mind that I'm tryin' ta help."_

"Is Ogichi dead?"

_"Do ya want him ta be? If so, we can arrange that."_ The voice sneered.

"NO!" Ichigo cried.

_"'course not. Now, I'll give ya a hint. Consider this my one an' last act o' kindness. Yer Hollow is startin' ta get on my nerves, so close yer eyes an' pay attention, King."_

Ichigo did as the voice said. Images assulted him, black, then red, snow covered trees, ice, and a cold wind. Ichigo thought he caught a glimpse of that familar white hair, but then everything faded to black.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo demanded.

_"That was yer hint, King. Ya gotta find him, or he'll completely fade away, if that happens then ya ain't gonna have his mask, or his power anymore. An' yer gonna need 'em if ya wanna face what's comin'"_

"What is coming?" Ichigo asked quietly.

_"Battle. A battle like the world's never seen. Even the Shinigami_," A snort followed the word, before the Hollow continued to speak, "_in Seireitei ain't gonna be prepared. But we need ya strong, an' ya need yer Hollow in order ta use yer full potential."_

"A battle between who?"

_"The Ash Eaters. The Dark Ones. The Forgotten Ones. The ones who razed the grounds with black fire and then suddenly turned their backs ta the world an' slept in the places of dreams. Their the ones who are comin' ta take their world back." _

"Who are the Ash Eaters?"

_"I'd tell ya if I knew, idiot, but that's what the signs point to. So think hard, an' come get yer Hollow."_

"Wait!" Ichigo hoped the voice would answer.

_"What, King?"_

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you a Hollow?"

_"Stupid Shinigami, it don't matter if I am or ain't. Jus keep in mind I am helpin' ya."_

"Why are you helping me?"

_"Geeze, could it possibly be 'cause yer one o' the few who could ever hope to battle The Ash Eaters? Nah, that ain't it..."_ The voice sneered.

"Why do you keep calling me King?"

_"Cause ya are. Now, think on the hint I gave ya, and come get yer Hollow."_

The voice was gone, leaving Ichigo to think of what he'd learned.

* * *

Ichigo walked to Urahara's shop that very night. His voice was quiet. "I need to speak with you. It's important.'

He explained what the mystery Hollow had told him, and looked to the shop keeper.

"Well, I've never heard of the Ash Eaters." Urahara said in dismay, looking at the Shinigami Daihyou. "I'll ask around, and see if I can find something about them. Come back tomarrow after school, Ichigo."

The exiled Shinigami and former Taicho had found nothing even relating to the Ash Eaters. Ichigo sat in the shop, staring at Urahara, only to stiffen sharply as the Hollow's voice hissed through his mind.

"There's a vague reference to the Forgotten Ones, I remember reading while in Seireitei...Ichigo?"

"_Yer more worried 'bout the Ash Eaters then yer own Hollow? Such pride, King!_" The voice laughed ominousely.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered.

Urahara blinked, "Ichigo?"

The Shinigami Representative, closed his eyes. "It's speaking to me. The Hollow."

"_Ya think that former Taichou is gonna help ya, King? Really? Yer Hollow said ya were stubborn, but this is bordering on stupidity. Jus' come get yer Hollow, an'..."_

"I don't even know where Ogichi is, you bastard!"

"_Aw, King,"_ The echoing voice seemed to pout, _"__I gave ya a hint. It was a hint better then what Ikusa wanted me ta give ya. Can'tchya even peice that together? C'mon, think! Use that head o' yers fer somethin'!"_

Ichigo blinked. "Ikusa?"

"_Shit!"_

Urahara seemed to perk at that. "Who?"

Ichigo tried to concentrate as the mysterious Hollow's power washed over him, "The Hollow said a name it was..Iku-"

Ichigo couldn't finish as power seemed to wrap around his throat, choaking him, making him unable to finish the name.

Black spots started to dance in front of Ichigo's eyes, as the power tightend, suffocating him.

In the shadow behind Ichigo, Urahara noticed what looked like the shadow of a scythe hanging over Ichigo's head. He gave a slight nod, "I see now." The shadow of the weapon seemed to relax as Ichigo slumped, before fading away.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

A voice spoke in a hiss. "_That was too close, little brother._"

A black robed figure faced the speaker, twirling it's weapon of choice, a polished black scythe, in a lazy manner.

_"Che, yea, I know. If I hadn't made the kid pass out he'd 'ave..."_

The other voice cut the robed figure off. "_We're aware of what might have happend. Now, keep a lid on the information you give him."_

_"Yea, yea, I know."_

Ikusa looks to his brother. "_We must keep a closer eye on the mortal."_

The robed figure looks at his older brother, violet eyes wide from the shadows of the robe's hood. _"Ya don't mean..."_

Ikusa nods. "_Yes, Harbinger."_

The Harbinger growls. "_No! We did that before, fergot everythin' an' died as humans! I ain't doin' it again!"_

Ikusa sighs. "_We have to. We have to keep this one safe. You are the one to take him to his Hollow. __He__ is to stop the Ash Eaters. We have to stop them no matter the cost. If we refuse and just let things happen, then we're no better then Those Whom We Hunt."_

A pale hand tightend on the scythe before the robed figure growls. "_Che, go get the other three. If we go, we go as a group._"

* * *

Urahara watched as Ichigo started to come around. He eyed the Shinigami Daihyou with a serious expression.

"Ichigo, don't ever tell the name you heard. Something is going on, and very powerful creatures are now watching you."

Ichigo scowled. "I didn't ask them to watch me. I don't need anyone's help!"

Urahara sighs. "You didn't ask them, but the Eyes of Death are upon you, and to refuse their help and advice is an insult you can not afford."

Ichigo stiffend, staring at the Shop Keeper, "Eyes of Death?"

Urahara gave a nod.

"The Four Eyes of Death and their Harbinger are ancient Shinigami, so old they are considered to some of Aspects of Death of itself, they don't serve Seireitei, they serve their own interests, namily Neutrality and Balance. No one knows how old The Five are, nor why they sometimes become involved in human affairs. It's said The Five Decended to the plane of Earth twice that is recorded; they waged a war that caused so many disasters most humans referre to it as World War 1, and again in what was called World War 2, but no one knows what they faught. The only thing I've found is that The Harbinger said he would return with the others and gather the Sixth Eye. The Harbinger would be joined by Murder, Suicide, The Martyr, and War to find The Herald and fight against the Sleeping Evil."

Ichgo sighed, "What's this got to do with me?"

Urahara shrugs. "I wish I knew. But, it would be in your best interest to proceed with caution. You can't afford to be foolish, if you are indeed dealing, with the Eyes of Death."

* * *

The Harbinger, looks to Ikusa, also refered to as War, and grins_. "I think I might like tha shopkeeper, ol' Hat-n-Clogs. Hopefully he can be trusted with the knowledge he has 'bout us_."

The Harbinger looks over as the others approach. He met the green eyes of Suicide, the black eyes of Murder, and the aqua eyes of The Martyr.

"_We're goin' ta the human world!"_

He grinned, seeing the irritated look on Murder's face, and the cross expression on The Martyr, and little ol' Suicide just looked bored as always.

The Martyr spoke crossing his arms. "_Is this necessary, Harbinger? Did you forget what happend last time we Decended? Everything went wrong_!"

Habinger sighs. "_I ain't fergotten. Just calm down, Martyr, we're gonna do this right, an' seal our powers so that no one will know we even went ta Earth, kay_?"

It was Murder who spoke in a sharp voice, before Martyr sould open his mouth. "_Damnit, Harbinger! This is foolishness! Seal our powers? What happens then? What happens if we're Called_?"

Dark eyes flash from within the hood of the black robe, as The Harbinger stared icily at Murder. "_Then we unseal 'em! It's a simple Seal that'll just keep us hidden fer the time bein', untill we find The Herald!_"

War sighs, looking to Murder, then to The Harbinger. "_What is our cover?_"

Habinger smirks, letting out a laugh. Leave it to War to be the one to get straight down to business. "_Simple. We inroll in the Seeker's...er... Ichigo's High School._"

Suicide finally spoke. "_The boy you've been speaking to, the one who's Hollow has been stolen without a single trace to follow, is the Seeker?"_

Harbinger nods, murmuring more to himself then the others. "_Yep. Now, we have ta think of a cover for why we all suddenly enrolled in High School." _He continued murmuring softly to himself. The other's caught peices. "_Aliases...decent cover...background.. Seals..._"

* * *

**Syndrell:** As always, reviews are welcomed!  
**Senkusha:** I knew that'd getchya ta hurry up. -smirk-  
**Syndrell: **You're evil, you know that, right?  
**Senkusha:** -still smirking-  
**Syndrell: **I'm gonna take a small break..  
**Senkusha: **Oh? Says who?  
**Syndrell: **-glares- Damned slave driver.

_ And I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person and one's an animal," or "One has two legs and one has four."_ - Ogichi

_**Japanese Terms:**_

**Aibou - **Partner

**Shinigami** - Death God

**Shinigami Daihyou **- Death God Reperesentative

**Shinigami Daihyou Kishou** - Death God Representative Badge

**Sotaicho** - Captain Commandar

**Taicho** - Captain

**Seireitei** - Soul Society

**Shinoeijutsuin** - Spiritual Arts Academy

**Shunpo** - Flash Step

**Sonido** - (Sound/Sound Ceremony) Hollow version of Flash Step

**Cero** - (Zero/Hollow Flash) a powerful & swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollows, Arrancar & Vizard.

**Reiryoku** - (Spiritual Power) is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity & willpower of the user

**Reiatsu** - (Spiritual Pressure) is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released.

**Sekkiseki** - (Spirit Reducing Stone) a material known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones.

**Senkaimon** - (World Penetration Gate) is the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter & leave Seireitei (Soul Society) by unlocking it.

**Kototsu** - (The Janitor/Wresting-Surge) is the equivalent to a street sweeper. The Kōtotsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area - killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it - to assure that no one can loiter.

**Jigokucho** - (Hell Butterfly) are completely black butterflies that serve various purposes.

**Kido** - (Demon Way/Spirit Way) - is one of the 4 basic Shinigami combat forms, also the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Reiryoku into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat.

**Eishohaki** - (?) a technique that releases Kido without a spirit chant.

**Vizard** - (Masked Warriors) Shinigami who have gone through Hollowfication and have Hollow masks.


	3. Hollow Fear

(Okay. here's the next chapter. If my translations for the names of the Eyes is incorrect, please let me know, seeing as how I had to work with an online translator and we all know how helpful those are. -rolls eyes- It might take me some time to get the fourth chapter up. I've got a birthday party, and a wedding to attend this weekend. fun...right? Didn't think so. Well...here it is. (And I still don't own Bleach.))

* * *

**[Karakura High School - approx 2 days later]**

Ichigo saw five kids standing outside of the school, they looked bored, like most of the students. He didn't think much of them, as he made his way to his class. He saw Rukia, Innoue, Ishida, and Chad were already there.

As the bell rang, he saw those strange five boys again.

"Class, we have some new students. Would you please introduce yourselves?"

Harbinger was the first to take a step forward, the two things that caught Ichigo's eyes right off was the strange pendant the kid wore. A little scythe with a dark purple stone set in it's small blade. His eyes were the same purple color as the gem. He stood about 5'5", and had semi long hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, deep red in color with streaks of black in it. He spoke in a faintly accented voice, flashing a smirk.

"I'm Zetsumei Senkusha, pleased ta meetchya."

The second one to speak was Murder. He looked slightly Chinese in origin, but he spoke like a native. He wore a small black pendant shaped like a bullet. His stood about an inch shorter then Senkusha; his eyes were also black, and swept over the students and class room in a restless manner. His hair was black with purple streaks, and framed his face. His voice was quiet, but something about his tone was harsh.

"I'm Zetsumei Satsu."

Third came War. He had dark blue eyes, that seemed frozen. A sword pendant rested on a thin chain with a gem on the sword's pommel the same blue as his eyes. Sharp, was the only word that came to Ichigo's mind, and calculating. Like a true sword master. He was the same height as the other two, but that's where the similarities ended. He had dark brown hair, that had streaks of dark blue in it. His voice was flat, cold.

"I'm Shikyo Ikusa."

The fourth, Suicide, wore a pendant that looked a skull and cross bones with an emerald set into one of the eyes. He stood at 5ft 8, the tallest of the group. His eyes from what Ichigo could see of them, were the same rich green as the gem in his pendant. His hair was a light brown, and kept messy with no added colors. His voice was quiet, slightly melodious.

"Shikyo Jisatsu"

The last, The Martyr, wore an aqua colored inverted cross with a skeleton pinned to it. His eyes were the same aqua blue at the cross, which seemed to work with his blond hair with light blue streaks in it, though he seemed very young when compared to the other four. He was also the shortest of the group, standing at 5ft 3. His voice warm, friendly even.

"Shikyo Yousha"

The five sat down near each other. As soon as the introductions were over some of the class went to speak to the five, but it seemed like Senkusha was the speaker for all of them, answering a few questions.

Ichigo stared at them for a long moment, as everything fell into place. The Ancient Shinigami known as The Eyes of Death were here! In his school! They named themselves as such, if he remembered what Urahara said correctly. He picked up a pen and wrote slowly, almost fearing what may happen once he got the names written. As if writing these names would draw their attention to him.

Zetsumei Senkusha = Death Harbinger,  
Zetsumei Satsu = Death Murder,  
Shikyo Ikusa = Death War,  
Shikyo Jisatsu = Death Suicide,  
Shikyo Yousha = Death Martyr.

Ichigo felt the blood drain from his face. He blinked as he turned to slowly look at Senkusha, eyes widening as the Harbinger smirked and winked, then lightly pressed a finger to his lips, before his hand dropped to brush lightly over the scythe pendant he wore. An obvious warning.

The Vizard/Shinigami Representative tensed, only to notice that the others were also looking at him, warnings in their eyes. Senkusha mouthed 'later', and turned back to one of the students trying to get his attention.

"Are you and Satsu related?"

Senkusha smiled widely. "All five of us are related, actually."

"Oh, wow. you're all brothers?"

Ikusa snorted but it was Yousha who spoke. "Satsu and Senkusha are brothers, just like Jisatsu, Ikusa and I are brothers, we're cousins to Senkusha and Satsu."

"What brought you all here?"

Senkusha murmured "Death brought us here."

The entire class went dead silent, and Ichigo fought the need to cough; if only the rest of his classmates knew what he did, almost every set of eyes were on Senkusha, who smiled sadly and elaborated.

"A distant relative died, an' our families moved together from Yasu ta deal with matters, an' since it looks like it'll take a while ta get things sorted, we were enrolled here."

"That's horrible!" A girl murmured, and the rest of the class seemed to agree. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and walked out of the class, irritated at how easily everyone ate the lies that The Eyes of Death spouted. He made his way to the roof, staring out at the land.

* * *

"Oy. That wasn't nice o' ya, Ichigo. Just runnin' out like that, it tends ta look bad."

He spun around to meet the dark purple eyes of Harbinger.

"Spare me the theatrics,_ Senkusha_." He spat the name, which caused the Eye of Death to smile.

"Che, think I liked it better when ya thought I was a Hollow,_ King_."

Ichigo stifled the anger that rose in him.

"What do you want?"

Harbinger took a step forward, that smile still resting on his lips.

"I wanted ta see the human world fer a while, an' maybe world peace. But then Ikusa'd get bored. Ya really don't want that. He gets creative when he gets bored." Those violet eyes glittered in an unnervingly excited manner as he mentioned War getting bored.

"You're lieing."

Those violet eyes narrow, going flat, dead, holding about as much life as the gem on the scythe pendant, and Ichigo felt an ancient power flash around the slight frame of Senkusha.

"I ain't a liar, Ichigo."

This wasn't the same person.

This wasn't the seemingly easy going Senkusha.

This was definitely Harbinger.

Strange that he associated Senkusha with something human, and Harbinger with the Eye of Death, even though both were the same.

"Yer on the right track in those lines o' though, Ichi. Senkusha is the human part, Harbinger is the Shinigami."

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed.

The Shinigami arched a brow, as the power suddenly relaxed.

"I'm complimentin' ya an' ya throw it back in my face? Yer a fool. Ya take a compliment from yer superiors with a smile, ya don't tell 'em ta shaddup."

Ichigo stared at the slender man. "You're not my superior!"

Harbinger grins darkly. " 'Course I am, Ichi. Ya been alive fer what? 15, 16 years? I've was 'round before Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni Sotaicho ever founded the Gotei 13 in Seireitei. I was 'round when Death first decided to divide himself inta Aspects, so don't tell me I ain't yer superior, kid."

Ichigo blinks, as it starts to slowly dawn on him how old Harbinger might be.

Harbinger kept that disturbing dark grin on his face, his accent dropping as his reiryoku seemed to flash around him, his reiatsu was heavy enough to make Ichigo fall to his knees, and feel like he was suffocating.

"I was here when the first microorganisms swam in the Primordial Sludge, and I will be here long after the last creature takes it's final breath."

The sun was suddenly blotted out, as a black robe forms around the slender body, the sleeves and hem ragged from time, the hood hiding nearly all of Harbinger's features, making his suddenly indigo eyes glow eerily, a scythe seeming to appear in his ivory pale hand, as he seemed to glide forward. The Eye of Death stared down at the teenager his other hand, flashed out and caught his jaw.

His fingers were so cold they burned, seeming to sear the Vizard's flesh; it was a cold that seeped into one's very soul and stole the warmth from it. Even being so close to the Harbinger sent an unnatural chill through Ichigo. Those glowing indigo eyes stared into Ichigo's as if judging his worth.

"_Don't patronize me, infant_." The Harbinger whispered to Ichigo, voice barely audible, but that made the threat of what this Ageless creature was saying all the more terrifying.

Ichigo swallowed, and blinks as the icy touch suddenly was suddenly gone, only to see that Harbinger was still standing several feet away, staring at the Shinigami Daihyou, still dressed in his school uniform. arms crossed as violet eyes returned the look, his reiryoku and reiastu were gone, as if he'd never had any.

"We got an understandin' now, Ichigo?"

It was Senkusha's voice, er, actually a human voice. Not the icy, mocking parody of a voice The Harbinger used.

Ichigo slowly pushed himself to his feet and stamped down on the desire to shudder with relief. He was out of his element, and feeling the raw reiatsu of The Harbinger of Death made him realize this.

It's presence was so hard to describe, it was like knowing you were in the presence of something so vastly powerful it was near incomprehensible, and you knew you were completely beneath it in the grand scheme of things, but more then that, it was the gut-wrenching knowledge that you were infinitesimally small and utterly incapable of understanding. He'd caught only a glimpse of the vast wisdom in those glowing indigo eyes, and he'd never felt so completely insignificant in his entire life.

"Sorry." The apology was a honest, heartfelt one.

Senkusha's violet eyes widen slightly. "Ichi, I didn't mean ta scare ya. Well, yea, I did, but I don't wantchya ta think I'm just here to show off my power. Yer not as insignificant as ya think, so get that cloud o'er yer head ta go'way."

He blinks, looking at Senkusha's eyes, there was a touch of indigo darkening them. So Harbinger and Senkusha weren't anything he and his Hollow, Ogichi. They both seemed to be in control.

"Ichi, Ichi, ya gotta lot ta learn. Harbinger and Senkusha are the same being. One is just more in touch with humanity, the other is purely Shinigami without human ties, an' both can be present when they wish ta be. Neither fights fer control, it's shared, given, and multiplied into th' infinate. So 'nough with yer idle thinkin' that one o' us is The Harbinger, and the other is human. It's the same with Murder an' Satsu, War an' Ikusa, an' the other two. It'll be the same when we get Senku and The Herald. There will be no Shinigami this, an' human that. Inseparable is the bond o' Death, The Aspects, an' the mortal vessel."

Another voice slid into the conversation, a voice that seemed emotionless, with a hard edge. "Senkusha, the rest of the humans are looking for you."

Ichigo looked around to see if he could find the source of the voice, but there was no one, or so he thought, until he saw Ikusa step from around a corner. The sword pendant catching the light and gleaming like a sharp edge. Senkusha nods, and turns on his heel, leaving Ichigo alone with War.

"You're War, aren't you?"

Ikusa only gave a nod, watching Ichigo with those empty, icy dark blue eyes.

Ichigo felt a little unnerved.

"I thought war was violent, you seem like you don't care."

Ikusa arched a brow faintly.

"Do I really seem like that? You know nothing of War. I don't care for the living. All will die at my feet, and the dead are nothing more then those who fell to my blade. You have participated in my games, but you are too young to understand the feelings of power, even with your own vast amount of it. Did our Harbinger scare you with his display?"

Ichigo gave a wary nod, staring at Ikusa who continued on.

"And in your fear do now understand we are beyond you, _Shinigami Daihyou_? You can not touch us, nor can you comprehend our thoughts. We are not your friends, we are nothing like those childish, weak willed creatures who claim the name of Shinigami. We are truly The Shinigami, and we care nothing for Hollows or those we let barrow our namesakes. You are little more then a useful dust mite, swept to us through the hands that formed and fashioned this paltry, though amusing ball of muck."

Again a feeling of painful insignificance swept through him at War's harsh words.

Ikusa tilts his head, voice still cold. "If you want sympathy for your faults then speak to Jisatsu or Yousha, but I and Satsu don't care how you feel about us."

Ikusa turned, walking away, barely sparing Ichigo's friends a glance, as he brushed by them. He didn't hate this world. It was amusing, but irritating with it's simple minded creatures, and those who they allowed to barrow the name Shinigami. They thought they were all-mighty and powerful. He'd love to be given the barest chance to put them in their collective places. They were nothing near The Shinigami, they bickered, became involved in political, and foolish means. Even one of their own betrayed them. Even the one who started it all, Yamamoto, was nothing more then a child their eyes, despite the youthful appearance The Eyes of Death wore. They could crush them all, but it wasn't their place. It wasn't their place to deal with any but the Ash Eaters.

He paused, staring up at the serene blue sky, muttering to himself. "The calm is here now, how much longer until the storm breaks?"

The Dark Ones. Some called the Dark Ones demons, or dragons. They appeared as a mix of both, but were neither. They were illusionists, shedding their appearances easily, but two facts remained the same, no matter their disguise. The scent was the first. It was the cloying smell of funeral flowers, mixed with burnt flesh, that saturated the air around them. The other was their eyes. Eyes are, indeed, the windows to the soul.

The eyes of a Dark One was akin to clotted blood, and other sickening filth. Shades of reds, blacks, and grays show their evil for what they are. There were many Dark Ones, but the four The Eyes were after were the original ones. The ones who turned their back on humanity, and razed the earth before the Herald had been found. Only Death knew what had started the war, but Death was silent, not even The Eyes could get a reaction.

* * *

Senkusha looks over to Ikusa as he finally returned from speaking to Ichigo, "Ya have fun with th' Seeker?" He grins.

Ikusa just looked bored. "He's a child."

Senkusha rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Che. They're all children, Ikusa."

Satsu was leaning against a wall, black eyes watching the other two. "We need to find The Herald, not play around here with these kids."

Senkusha sighs. "I know."

Satsu merely gave a nod, though he wasn't satisfied with the answer. Jisatsu and Yousha joined them. Yousha opened his mouth to say something, but a group of students approached, one them a dark haired girl, who looked rather boyish. "Wanna join us for lunch?" They each glanced at Senkusha, leaving it to him to make the decision.

Senkusha shrugs. "Sure."

The Eyes of Death found themselves innocently questioned by the students, and for the most part Senkusha answered them, until one them asked one of the Five a direct question.

"Hey, Satsu, why do you wear a pendant shaped like a black bullet?"

Satsu turns black eyes to the one who questioned him. "It was a gift from a friend."

Each of them were questioned about their respective pendant, and each answered them with some sentence that gave away nothing. Yousha stating he found his pendant. Jisatsu just said he saw it in a shop and liked it. Ikusa said he'd found his in his grandfather's work shop. Senkusha said his was given to him by an old friend of his family's. The humans didn't know each pendant told exactly who they were, and it was linked to their power, but then again humans were pretty oblivious, but that suited the Eyes very well.

* * *

**Syndrell:** As always, Review please!  
**Senkusha: **-grins- About time you got around to letting us be known!  
**Syndrell: **Yeah, yeah. Now, I don't have to listen to you yelling about it.  
**Senkusha:** -glares- I don't yell.  
**Syndrell:** That's all you've been doing!

Chapter Quote:

_"If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king? _ - **Ogichi**

Harbinger - Senkusha Zetsumei - Scythe - Kuroi Ihen (Black Disaster)  
Murder - Satsu Zetsumei - (no weapon)  
War - Ikusa Shikyo – sword – Tsubasa Sensou (Wings of War)  
Suicide - Jisatsu Shikyo – poison vial/skull & crossbones – Kosshi Dokueki (Bones of Venom)  
Martyr - Yousha Shikyo – inverted cross – Junkyousha Kugyou (Martyr's Penance)

**Japanese Terms:**

**Aibou** - Partner

**Shinigami** - Death God

**Shinigami Daihyou** - Death God Representative

**Shinigami Daihyou Kishou** - Death God Representative Badge

**Sotaicho** - Captain Commander

**Taicho**- Captain

**Seireitei** - Soul Society

**Shin****oeijutsuin** - Spiritual Arts Academy

**S****hunpo** - Flash Step

**Sonido** - (Sound/Sound Ceremony) Hollow version of Flash Step

**Cero **- (Zero/Hollow Flash) a powerful and swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizard.

**Reiryoku **- (Spiritual Power) is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user.

**Reiatsu**- (Spiritual Pressure) is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released.

**Reiraku** - (Spirit Threads) are the visualization of Reiryoku into threads which spiritually aware people can follow

**S****ekkiseki** - (Spirit Reducing Stone), a material known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones.

**Senkaimon** - (World Penetration Gate) is the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave Soul Society by unlocking it.

**J****igokuch****o** - (Hell Butterfly) are completely black butterflies that serve various purposes.

**Kid****o**- (Demon Way/Spirit Way) - is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms, also the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat.

**Eishohaki** - (?) a technique that releases Kidō without a spirit chant.

**Vizard **- (Masked Warriors) Shinigami with Hollow Masks.

**Kototsu** - (The Janitor) is the equivalent to a street sweeper. It appears onve every 7 days to cleanse the area – killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it.


End file.
